


Into My Hands

by LordValeryMimes



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValeryMimes/pseuds/LordValeryMimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the episode Bodyswap. Lister has a bit of fun with Rimmer's hologramatic body. This is what I imagined (hoped?) would happen between scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind but honest. This is the first fan fiction I've ever written, and I've also never written anything explicit before. I'm about as green as you can get! Please let me know if you notice any typos or misspellings, I had to be my own editor and it's so easy to miss things.
> 
> I hope it's at least an enjoyable bit of wank fodder and not too terrible. I'm still trying to find my "voice" so to say and to figure out what my versions of Lister and Rimmer "sound" like. I figured this would be an easy starting-point since I only had to write as Lister, but it actually wound up being a bit difficult what with it being Lister's mind in Rimmer's body and trying to not make it all confusing. :)
> 
> Thanks to Rob Grant and Doug Naylor for creating these characters so I could make them get up to all kinds of smeg together.

Lister lay in his bunk, trying to get comfortable while listening to himself snore below him. _Do I really sound like that?_   He tried to ram his head against the pillow and shift himself into a better position. He tossed and turned a bit but couldn’t get comfortable because he couldn’t really feel anything. _How does Rimmer stand it?_   He could feel the thin mattress of the bunk below him, but he couldn’t feel it properly. It was a difficult sensation to describe. Everything felt oddly unreal and dull. It was like he was covered in cling film and all his nerves weren’t able to make proper contact with anything.

Lister rolled onto his back and spread out, not used to the taller, more slender body. Stretched to his full height, he barely fit in the small space. _Maybe this is why Rimmer’s always such a twonk_ , he thought. _He’s just grumpy from never getting a proper night’s sleep._

Being a hologram was weird, and Lister had to admit that it did make him sympathize with Rimmer the tiniest bit. To suddenly wake up one day, knowing that you could spend the rest of eternity as a flimsy projected-light facsimile of a human, it couldn’t be easy. Still, it didn’t make Rimmer any less of a git.

Rimmer continued to snore in the bottom bunk, probably enjoying his first proper sleep in years, tucked cozily away in Lister’s warm living body. Lister leaned down over the edge of the bunk and watched his sleeping form below. It was unnerving to see his own face and body, somewhere other than reflected in a mirror or in a photograph. _I wonder if this is what identical twins feel like?_ He thought to himself, _I s’pose they must be used to it._ For a moment his thoughts turned to Jim and Bexley, but he quickly squashed them. He didn’t like to be reminded of his missing sons.

Lister had come to learn that holograms didn’t actually need to sleep, but he found lying in the bunk and attempting to nod off to be less depressing than the alternative. Otherwise he’d find himself wandering around Red Dwarf, feeling annoyed because he couldn’t indulge in any of his usual vices. Even hanging out with the Cat was more irritating than anything else. He couldn’t take any more one-sided board games. _It’s only for a short while_ , he thought to himself. _I’m a tough bloke, I can manage._ Plus he had to admit, that in a sick way he was kind of enjoying being a temporary hologram. At least it was something different. The days blended into one another on Red Dwarf, and any kind of change was a welcome distraction from the unending sameness.

Even though Holly had changed him out of Rimmer’s ridiculous Christmas tree-colored uniform and into his usual gear, everything still felt wrong about the body he was in. It was hard to get used to the extra height and having such longer legs. He found himself tripping over his feet several times and he’d had to adjust his gait to match the new frame.

Lister reached up, took off his hat and ran a hand through Rimmer’s unfamiliar hair. It was so different from Lister’s own closely cropped style. He pulled his fingers through the curls, messing them up and making them stand out to their full length. He grinned thinking about how irritated he knew Rimmer would be later, seeing his hair looking like he’d stuck his finger in an electrical socket.

He let his hands trail down from Rimmer’s curls, feeling the skin of his face and running a finger along the scar on his jaw-line. He was surprised to find that touching his own skin and hair (well Rimmer’s anyway) was the only thing that felt sort of real. Touching everything else felt oddly disconnected, but when he ran his fingers through Rimmer’s hair and along his skin, it felt almost normal. There was a slight hint of static electricity when he first made contact, but other than that, the sensation felt familiar and comfortingly human.

He was idly combing his fingers through the back of Rimmer’s hair when he noticed a sudden sensation of warmth in his groin. _What the smeg?_   _Am I getting turned on, or is it just Rimmer’s body being turned on? I don’t think I’ve ever gotten excited from just having me hair stroked._  He ran an experimental hand through Rimmer’s hair again and felt his cock twitch in his pants. _Poor Rimmer_ , Lister thought. _Is he so starved for human touch that just having his hair played with will make him horny? What a pathetic smeghead._

The entire situation was bizarre, but Lister was also amused. He thought of how irritated Rimmer would be if he knew that his hated bunkmate was giving his body a stiffy. The smeghead was always so uptight; he wouldn’t even change clothes unless he was in a locked room by himself and wearing dark sunglasses.

Lister would never admit it out-loud, but he found Rimmer’s prudishness to be a bit sexy. It was the same way with girls, when there had been girls around. The more straight-laced and uptight they were, the more he loved to think about corrupting them, making them give in to pleasure and physical things. Sure Rimmer was a guy, but after all it was the 23rd century. Or at least it used to be, and during his youth Lister had enjoyed a few casual experiences with other guys. Sometimes when he and Rimmer were trading insults, Lister had the urge to slam him up against the wall and snog him, just to shut him up. More often than not he just wanted to smack him upside his smeggy head, but occasionally Rimmer’s eyes would burn with intensity and he would purse his lips in a certain way that just drove Lister crazy.

He stole another glance down at his bunkmate, dead to the world and cuddled up into his pillows. He leaned back and smirked, running his fingers down Rimmer’s neck to his chest. He gave Rimmer’s right nipple an experimental tweak through the fabric of his t-shirt. Once again he felt a twitch from Rimmer’s groin and the sensation of warmth grew stronger. _Interesting_ , Lister thought. He always knew that Rimmer must have a dirty, sexy side to himself that he kept hidden from everybody, but he never imagined it would be this easy to turn him on.

Lister rolled his index finger deliberately around Rimmer’s nipple a few times and a low moan escaped from his mouth. He quickly clamped his lips shut and couldn’t help but notice how soft they were. He ran his tongue gently over them and worried the lower lip a bit between his teeth. He’d always thought Rimmer had gorgeous lips, and had wondered how it might feel to gnaw on them, just a little.

He hiked up his t-shirt to his armpits and ran both hands across Rimmer’s chest, surprised by how firm and taut the muscles felt beneath the skin. He slid one hand downward over Rimmer’s stomach and inwardly seethed. Lister had always been jealous that Rimmer seemed to stay slender and toned without any effort at all. The hologram’s body was so different from Lister’s own slightly softer physique and he wondered how it might feel to be pressed up against it, feeling their cocks grinding together.

Lister’s black trousers were growing uncomfortably tight as Rimmer’s cock swelled up inside of them. _Oh smeg, this is just wrong in so many ways_ , he thought. Rimmer’s body was responding quite positively to Lister’s attentions, but he couldn’t deny that he himself was getting turned on as well. He’d always hoped that one day he might be able to do things like this to Rimmer, but he never imagined it happening this way. He squirmed a bit, trying to ease the tightness in his boxers but reluctant to do anything else. He was never the sort to take advantage of someone and it felt a bit wrong, using Rimmer’s body like this. Then he remembered seeing his own body, his head buried in a stack of mashed potato the size of a ten-gallon hat, gravy pooled around his ears. _Ah smeg it_ , Lister thought, _I’m the one whose body is being abused here!_

He undid his trousers slowly, taking care to be quiet with the zipper while Rimmer continued snoring below him, blissfully unaware of the naughty things happening to his hologramatic body. Lister slid a hand into his boxers. _Unbelievable man. His pubes are as well-groomed as the queen's Corgis._ He felt a blazing rush of heat in his groin as his fingers crawled through the impressively tidy thatch. _Arnold Rimmer_ , thought Lister.  _Probably the only man on Red Dwarf who made sure even his crotch followed Space Corps regulations._

He sat up in the bunk and lifted his hips so he could slide his boxers and trousers down a bit. Rimmer’s cock eagerly sprang from its cloth prison and Lister was struck by a sudden cold sensation as it hit the air. The front of his boxers and Rimmer’s cock were both soaking wet. The reason why quickly became apparent as several drops of pre-cum slowly oozed from the tip of his cock like vaccine from a syringe.

Lister lubricated his hand with the clear fluid, wrapped his hand around the base of Rimmer’s cock and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was a disorienting sensation. The prick in his hand felt entirely new and foreign, but the feelings of arousal were all too familiar. He gave an experimental tug, sliding his hand downward, pulling the foreskin over the deliciously wet head. Rimmer wasn’t as big as Lister, but he was certainly not small and the skin running along the shaft was wonderfully smooth. Lister wondered what it would feel like if he could run his tongue along it, feeling that salty sweet pre-cum spilling into his mouth. He squeezed down again on Rimmer’s shaft, loving how hot and hard it felt against his fingers while he slid his hand up and down its length.

Another moan tore from Lister’s lips and he quickly silenced it, listening for any sign that Rimmer might have heard below, but the other man’s breathing went on uninterrupted. Lister pushed his boxers down to his knees to give himself easier access, keeping one hand on Rimmer’s taut member and reaching down with the other to play a bit with Rimmer’s balls. He sucked in a gasp of pleasure as he fondled them, rolling them around with the tips of his fingers. The sensations were starting to send him to the moon. He leaned back, his head pressed into the pillow and began rhythmically pumping, sliding the skin up and down over the swollen head. His mouth hung open as he held back every moan and exclamation and could only think to himself, _Smeg, oh smeg, this feels so smeggin’ fan-smeggin’-tastic._

His hand soaked in Rimmer’s wetness, he began to go faster, gradually learning what motions and touches made his bunkmate’s body respond the most. Long drawn out pulls on the shaft with a little squeeze to the head made him see stars. He struggled to keep his breathing under control, even though he technically didn’t need to breath. He began to buck his hips and he watched as-if in a dream, seeing Rimmer’s cock plunge into his hand over and over again. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

He closed his eyes and suddenly he wasn’t in Rimmer’s body anymore. He was in his own body and Rimmer was kneeling between his legs, looking up at him with lust burning in his hazel eyes and a sexy smirk on his lips. His long thin fingers were wrapped around Lister’s cock, pumping him with agonizing slowness while his other hand tugged gently at his balls. “Oh Rimmer,” Lister whispered quietly, “Smeg what are you doing to me?”

“Oh Listy, you know I’ve wanted to do this for so long. You dirty, filthy, sexy little goit,” Rimmer said, his voice low and commanding. “I want you to come for me now Listy, and as your superior, you have no choice but to obey my orders.”

“Oh smeg off you gorgeous tw...” Lister managed to mutter quietly before a silent cry caught in his throat. Everything went charcoal grey and sparks fired off in his head as his hips rose off of the bunk. He bit down on his other hand and managed to hold back another yelp as he came suddenly, shooting an amazing arch of semen up over his own head that hit the bunk wall behind him. A couple more pumps of his hand sent a few more trails across Rimmer’s stomach and chest. As his climax gradually wound down he lowered his hips back to the mattress and lay for a few moments in absolute contentment.

Gradually Lister came back to himself and opened his eyes. The vision of Rimmer between his legs was gone. He sighed quietly, caught somewhere between feeling amazing, and very alone. For a moment it had almost felt real. A tiny pang of guilt struck him as he looked down at Rimmer’s spunk-covered torso, but the soft buzz of his post-climax afterglow helped him to ignore it. He grabbed the end of a sheet and used it to mop up some of the mess and he was astonished to find that it simply disappeared once the connection to the hologram’s body was broken. He turned back to look at the headboard and saw that it too was clean. _I guess there are perks to being a hologram_ , he thought. _No messy tissues to hide from Kryten the next morning._

He lay for a few moments with his pants still undone, relishing the feel of the air on Rimmer’s exposed skin and softening prick. Even Holly with her original IQ probably couldn’t compute the number of times Lister had tossed off, but tossing off in someone else’s body had felt so different. It was closest thing to real sex he’d had in years. His cheeks burned at the memory of Rimmer’s face in his fantasy, his eyes alight with desire, his lips full and flushed with arousal. If only Rimmer really would look at him like that. Of course since Rimmer couldn’t touch him anyway, it didn’t much matter.

Lister gazed down again at Rimmer’s firm chest and stomach and a flash of heat started to build in his groin again. His mouth gaped open in surprise.  _Seriously Rimmer? You’re ready for another go, so soon?_    He glanced down and his eyes grew wide as he watched Rimmer’s cock begin to twitch as the blood rushed back to fill it. Lister wrapped his hand around it, pumping it gently back to it’s full hardness, once again biting back little cries of pleasure. _Smeg, it’s a good thing Rimmer doesn’t actually need to sleep. I think I’m going to be in for a long night if this keeps up._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246204) by [mrflibbleisverycross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrflibbleisverycross/pseuds/mrflibbleisverycross)




End file.
